Blissful
by seinooo.kcvii
Summary: For Speedy Speck, a ReTi oneshot.


I own not ffvii. I don't own Elly either. She belongs to The Sacred and Profane.

For **Speedy Speck**. :D (Thanks and sorry about this.)

This is **Blissful**.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was wiping away the dishes and she looked out with a faraway look on her pretty face. Reno and Elly were seated at a table and he was reviewing her homework.

Snow. Something she had missed for a long time, given that Edge was literally built in the middle of nowhere. Small white particles that drifted down listlessly. Snow was rare in Edge. The temperature did fluctuate from time to time, but Lifestream must have heard her prayer somehow when she suddenly thought about her hometown one day. She liked the snow. It made her felt back at home when she was younger.

"Nibelheim…" she murmured involuntarily. Her two redheads pricked their ears. One young redhead giggled because she thought the name sounded funny. She had never heard that from her mother before. The older redhead, Reno, grimaced a little.

"Papa, what's Nebula-heim?" Elly whispered and tugged his ponytail for attention. He turned his head at her. "Is it something starry?"

"No, Elly. It's…" How should he put it…? "A memory worth remembering and forgetting," he added. "…Your mother's birthplace." Elly's eyes widened and she grinned in excitement.

"Really? It has snow?"

"Of course." _Had_, he corrected silently.

"Mama, look, it's a butterfly!" Elly pointed to the frosted window. Veins of ice were decorating the corners of the pane, almost making some sort of a butterfly's wings. Edge was getting colder…and Elly was getting restless. She wasn't allowed to go out that day so all she did was poke at everything she came across. Like Reno's tattoo. And the window.

"Mm," Tifa replied, still dazed and this somehow displeased Elly.

She pulled her father down to her level and whispered to him, "Papa, how about we play with mama outside tomorrow?"

"How do we do that?" Elly's dark brown eyes glimmered in mirth. She had always watched the others play in the snow.

"I have an idea so you better make mama come out in ten minutes." Reno nodded.

"Mkay." Elly raised her right pinky.

"Pinky swear?" Reno couldn't help grinning and he nodded at her. They linked their pinkies.

"Yeah."

-- -- --

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head on her neck. Tifa chuckled when he mumbled her name.

"What does my big baby want this time?"

"How about we go out together?"

"What for?"

"Do it for me. Pleeease?" No way was she refusing him. She sighed and nodded.

Once outside, Tifa couldn't help to tilt her head to the sky and smile, making a soft sigh escape. The snow was considerably thick but not too much. It was just right to her. Just like home. Reno took in her form—from her misty breaths, to the small flakes landing o n her hair and lashes, basically everything. He didn't notice a small figure giggling and flitting behind him.

Splat! A snowball hit Tifa on her head. She turned to Reno with a puzzled look on her face. "Reno?" He shook his head.

"Wasn't me," he said truthfully and another hit him on the neck. Tifa laughed at him. He was wiping it off carefully. "What was that for, beautiful?" he asked slowly and loomed over her, their faces barely touching. Tifa made a pained expression and placed a hand over her chest.

"You're accusing me? Oh, I hurt." Whether it was genuine or not, it had always worked on him—and the word 'sucker' hovered near his head.

Another snowball flew to their direction. Bigger this time and it hit both of them, making them jerk and lost their balance. They fell into the layer of snow, Reno on top of her. Peals of laughter can be heard from a distance. "I got papa and mama!" Reno chucked at Tifa. The snowball had hit mostly her.

"Your daughter has a good aim, Re. What did you teach her whenever I was gone?" He sat, helping her up.

"Words, of course. 'Sides, it is your daughter whom you teach how to fight," Reno said. Tifa raised her palm and plastered a snowball to his face she was building earlier.

"I'll get you later. I have a small fluttering butterfly to catch—" Splat! Reno grinned, brushing his hands off.

"Now we're even. Race ya to the butterfly." He left her and jogged to Elly, who was now squealing and running away from him as fast as her little legs could carry her. Reno caught her and hauled her up. He began tickling her, making her twist around and laughing helplessly.

"Aah! Mama help! A monster is attacking meee!"

"Hands off my daughter, _monster_," Tifa told him in a commanding voice, and yet she was having a hard time to control a smile from forming seeing Elly tugging his ponytail. She was conspicuous against the white background, planting her knuckles at her hips.

"Ehh… Yours, huh?" Reno turned to Elly. "Are you thinking what I am thinking, B1?" Elly giggled.

"I think I am, B2!"

"It's Snowball Time!" they chorused and dug the snow, aiming for Tifa.

-- -- --

"Butterfly," Elly insisted, grinning. They were tired out, lying on the snow. A deformed snowman stood not far off with the word "Elly's" at the round stomach. They were making snow angels everywhere.

"Angel," Tifa corrected her.

"Butterfly."

"Angel."

"Papa, it's called snow butterfly, right?"

"Angel."

"Papaaa," she whined.

"Angel. You know it is, Reno." Reno shrugged as he sat up.

"Hn? Dunno."

"Papa!" Elly scolded him.

"Reno," Tifa said, "make up your mind."

"Well, I do know I have both my angel and butterfly here with me." Tifa chuckled as she continued to gaze to the endless gray sky.

"You sure do." _I have mine too. _She sighed contentedly while Reno and Elly peered at her lying form.

"Does it feel like Nibelheim, mama?" Elly asked. She got that right for once. Tifa raised her eyebrow at Elly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Everything," Reno stated. He was grinning with Elly.

"Yeah. Feels like home. Thank you." She was glad to have them by her side--her butterfly and her angel.


End file.
